


Mage and Familiar

by Copperfur



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur





	Mage and Familiar

They met each other at the Child level; she was a lonely Plotmon, he a mysterious Leormon. It was true love straight away, but that irritated Plotmon slightly. She didn't believe in soul mates and he did. He gave an amused growl. _Oh well_ , he thought. He would just have to convince her that it was true.

If only he realized sooner, she would play hard to get. But that was perfectly fine with him, he needed a good challenge. They romped and play-fought in the grass, Leormon's bulkier figure enabling him to win the game of 'tag' every time.

Time passed and Leormon insisted on staying by Plotmon's side, as if sensing something terrible was looming. The lovebirds continued playing tag and having fun in general, but Plotmon slowly began to grow distant, her play fights with Leormon becoming more and more half-hearted.

Her interest was being drawn to something else and Leormon wished to know what it was that was distracting his soul mate this much. So, after evolution naturally occurred for them, Wizarmon travelled loyally by Tailmon's side on the feline's quest to find whatever "she was waiting for, searching for". It was during this time that Tailmon reluctantly admitted she was starting to understand the concept of them being soul mates.

She didn't get it fully, however, and Wizarmon was pleased to explain it to her. He was happy she was learning to accept their bond and gently ruffled the area between her ears. She hissed half-heartedly, but he knew there was no malice in the defiant noise and chuckled softly, despite himself.

The couple could not find what Tailmon was searching for immediately and instead were drafted into a blue-skinned vampire's army. Vamdemon did not like the look of hope in Tailmon's eyes, so he tried to beat it out of her. Wizarmon would not let him succeed, no matter what the cost.

After one particularly vicious beating, Wizarmon was tending to Tailmon's wounds when he heard her say something. He asked her quietly to repeat her comment, as PicoDevimon was floating around, just waiting to bully some poor, innocent Digimon. The feline smirked, knowing her mage had heard her perfectly fine, but humoured him anyway.

"Soul mates forever."


End file.
